1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device in which an external light shielding sheet is disposed at a front of a panel in order to shield external light incident upon the panel so that the bright room contrast of the panel is enhanced while maintaining the luminance of the panel.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) displays images including text and graphic images by applying a predetermined voltage to a plurality of electrodes installed in a discharge space to cause a gas discharge and then exciting phosphors with the aid of plasma generated as a result of the gas discharge. The PDP is easy to manufacture as large-dimension, light and thin flat displays. In addition, the PDP has advantages in that it can provide wide vertical and horizontal viewing angles, full colors and high luminance.
However, the PDP has a disadvantage in that the contrast is degraded because black images are recognized as being brighter than they actually are, since external light is reflected on a front surface of the panel due to white phosphors exposed at a lower substrate of the panel when the PDP realizes black images.